Dinner and a movie
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Okay so Maddie x Danny bonding. fluffy
1. Chapter 1

Muhahahahahaha I know I shouldn't start another one, but whatever.

It had been a stressful day at FentonWorks. My husband and I have been trying all to catch the ghost boy. He simply disappears off the radar every time. I hate how he always acts like he is a good guy. Everyone knows that all ghosts are evil. I'm getting tired of the media adoring him.

I walk through the park slowly.

Okay maybe walking through the park at two in the morning wasn't very smart. But I just couldn't sleep, not after I lost my Fenton earplugs.

"You know sometimes I just want to be a cat." A familiar echoed voice says. I look behind the bush where the voice came from. There sat Phantom, petting a small kitten. "I always wanted a cat, but my parents said no. At the moment I kind of have a dog. Well I just make sure that he doesn't come to Amity to tear stuff up." The cat was purring loudly and rolled over. He looked like a small teenage boy, instead of a malevolent ghost. "Sometimes I just wish... Desiree was back in the Ghost Zone."

"As you have wished it, so shall it'll be." A green Indian gypsy lady screamed as she was sucked into a portal. Phantom just chuckled. I slowly reached for my ectogun, but stopped at Phantom's next statement.

"If none of these stupid ghosts showed up, I wouldn't have to be here. I could be home sleeping." Phantom yawned. Since when did ghosts have to sleep? Phantom started sneezing. "Ugh, sorry kitty, but I think I'm allergic to you." Phantom sneezed again, and he sounded like he had a stuffy nose. Ok weird, ghosts don't sneeze or have stuffy noses or even have allergies. He must be trying to convince me that he is human. But he doesn't know I'm here. What is he trying to pull? "Kitty, should I tell my parents that I'm dead?" My heart drops. His parents don't know he's dead? Some mother is probably heartbroken looking for her son that will never return. I don't know I would do if one of my children died. The cat purrs and rubs its head against the ghost boy. "See this is why I want to be a cat! You have no idea how powerful those words were, and how they can ruin a life. Nope all you do is be cute and fluffy. It must be a nice life. Cat do you have any food? I'm starving." The cat just meowed quietly. "No I didn't think so. You must be hungry; after I rest I promise I will buy you some food." Phantom lay back against the tree. He carelessly sprawled out on the grass. He hummed quietly to himself as he pet the kitten. I put my gun back into its holster. Why did Phantom care if a cat was starving? He can't be all that evil.

"Phantom?" I say quietly. Phantom squeed in shock, and then stumbled trying to get up. His reaction was priceless, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You scared me to death!" Phantom held his hand over where his heart should be. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. I made a note of how he breathed. It seemed natural like he was human. He also had the appropriate reaction to being frightened.

"It was just that... I heard you were hungry, and I was wondering..." I can feel my cheeks warm with embarrassment. I really didn't think this through.

"Yeah?" Phantom asked as he eyed the gun in its holster.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me and eat." I ask quietly. Jack would flip out if he knew what I was saying. Phantom grinned at me happily.

"It isn't a trick is it? You know, get me in your house then tear me apart molecule by molecule?" Phantom was still smiling, but his eyes were fearful.

"No tricks, I just thought you might want something to eat." I fiddle with my hands a bit.

"Promise?" Phantom raised an eyebrow. He puts his hand out as if making a deal. I stare at his hand before shaking his hand slowly. "Awesome, when do we go? Can I stop at the store first? I promised this little guy a meal." Phantom picked up the kitten and pets it.

"I have tuna fish at home. You can bring him if you want. We have to hurry before my husband wakes up." I say.

"Have you ever flown before?" Phantom smiles. I raise my eyebrow and shake my head. "If you want to try I could take you. I think all people should be able to fly, it's a very relaxing experience."

As if for empathies he floats on his back.

"I'd rather walk." I say and I start walking home. He lowers himself to the ground and walks with ne.

"Eh, that's too mainstream, but just this once I will walk." He grins at me again. I roll my eyes at him and continue walking. "Ow!" Phantom yells and the cat jumps out of his hands. There is a long scratch on his arm; it ripped right through the hazmat suit. "Wait kitty don't leave! I didn't know your ear was sensitive!" Phantom chased after the cat trying to coax it back to him. He got on his hands and knees making baby noises at the small creature. I chuckled lightly watching his failed attempts of getting his cat back. "Glad you think this is funny. But I promised this cat a meal, and a meal he will get."

"That's not how you attract a cat. You have to act like you're not interested in it, and it will come to you." I state and watch Phantom stare at the kitten just a few yards away.

"But what if he runs away?" Phantom eyes the cat, before catching up to me. Not even a moment later; you can hear the cat meowing after him. He bends down and picks up the kitten. "Well never mind." We continued on our walk in silence. Phantom looked relaxed; something a ghost should not be when with a ghost hunter. He looked so young, no older than 15. His hair was beautifully white, but was untidy and stuck out everywhere. He caught me looking at him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"When I died, or now?" He kicked a rock out.

"Both."

"I died at 14, but I'm 15 now. My birthday was in November, and my death day is today actually." He smiled, and looked at the cat.

"Do your parents know?" I ask. Phantom flinches and stumbles a bit.

"Well... No. They hate ghosts, they would never accept me. They are pretty good shots, well except my dad. Okay my mom is the only good shot in the family." He mumbles and walks faster. "No need to dwell on the past." He grins at me, but I feel awful. His own parents shot at him. His grin slowly goes down and he walks closer to me.

"They shoot at you?" My voice cracks a bit. He doesn't answer, instead he grabs my hand. I feel myself float off the ground a bit. Caught off guard I fall forward, but Phantom catches me. It took every bit of myself control not to scream like a little girl.

"Did you know I can transfer my energy to others?" He smirks as he continues to walk holding onto my hand. I float helplessly as he leads me home. He was right though, flying was extremely relaxing. "You are doing better than I did. My first time I almost took out half the city." He chuckles to himself. I imagine him flying into buildings not being able to stop. He withdraws his hand from mine and stares at the big FentonWorks sign.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Trust me, I am not picky." He smiles at me with that goofy grin of his.

"Good, because I am an awful cook." I smile at him. He laughs a little bit.

We snuck quietly into the kitchen. Phantom was grinning like a little kid. His footsteps were so quiet I barely heard them. We began to get things out for sandwiches. I found a can of tuna and opened it for the kitten. I looked over at Phantom who was making a sandwich. He looked happy to be here, even though at any second I could easily destroy him. He was too trusting if you asked me. He took a huge bite of his newly created sandwich.

"Where do you stay at night?" I ask. His eyes widened, before he looked back at his sandwich. He continued to chew in silence as I waited for an answer. He swallowed and contemplated on taking another bite to avoid the question.

"I normally don't sleep much, because I am patrolling all night. It wouldn't matter where I stay, because I am never there long." He sighed answering it truthfully. "Want to play a game? We take turns answering and asking questions. If we can't answer the question truthfully we can pass."

"Sure, it seems fun." I shrug.

"What is your favorite color?" He asks and sits down at the table. I follow and sit across from him.

"I guess it would be purple. How did you die?" I ask.

"Well, I died twice technically. First time I was being stupid and I electrocuted myself to death at my parent's lab. Second time I was turned back into a human after a bad wish. Anyway the ghost invasion was getting out of hand, so I knew I had to die. So I committed suicide in a sense." My mouth hung open in surprise. That poor kid had the chance to be alive, but he killed himself to save people. "The hazmat suit was an added bonus if you ask me. Why do you wear hazmat suits where ever you go?"

"I think they are fashionable. Apparently you do too. How many powers do you have?" I tease him a bit.

"I have a lot actually; invisibility, intangibility, flying, ecto energy manipulation and transfer, I can make a duplicate of myself for about 2 hours, ice powers, overshadowing, and my most powerful attack is my ghostly wail. I need practice with my duplicating powers. Do you prefer miracle whip or mayonnaise?" He takes another bite. I never realized how powerful the ghost boy was until now. If he wanted to he could destroy this town in a matter of minutes.

"Mayonnaise, I hate miracle whip." I make a scrunched up face of disgust. He nods in agreement. "Why do you help people?"

"Why not, your portal opened a whole can of freaky! All those people would be in danger if someone didn't stop them. Ta~da here I am." He said in a sing song voice while pointing at himself. Was he saying that we were the cause of the ghost invasion? "Do you think Vlad Masters is a fruitloop too?" He took a drink of his milk and continued to eat.

"Well..." I was shocked needless to say. Phantom openly admitted to disliking our new mayor. Not only is he the mayor, but my husband's best friend. "Kind of, I do admit he has changed for the worst since college." I fiddle with my hands again in an awkward way. "Why do you think he's a fruitloop?"

"Personal reasons." His eye twitched a bit in hate. He sighed and took his plate over to the sink. "If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" He came back and sat next to me. He was acting so human, it puzzled me.

"Iceland, because of the puffins." I smiled thinking of my favorite bird.

Phantom's cat meowed at the door; he sighed and let the cat go. "Why do you act so human? I mean you breathe, have allergies, and get hurt." Phantom tensed up at the question.

"It's homeostasis for me actually. I actually have to breathe, which is a bummer, because I can't swim. I kept my human allergies, for reasons unknown. And contrary to popular belief, ALL ghost s feel pain." He whispered the last part. Questions swirled inside my head. Phantom was getting more and more mysterious. "Do you have a favorite dog?"

"Yeah a pug. They are so cute." I made a squeaky sound after.

"I think they are pugorable too." Phantom says grinning. I laugh at his attempt.

"Want to take some of Jack's fudge and blame it on the fudge ghost?" I ask.

"I thought you'd never ask. Is there a fudge ghost?"

"Well there is a box ghost." I laugh.

"Now what?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"You should go to bed. It's like 3 in the morning." Phantom stretches before sits next to me. We didn't even hear the light footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"Nah, I'm not tired. Besides I lost my earplugs." As if on demand Jack's snoring rattled the house. Phantom laughed and nodded in agreement. "What's your favorite movie?" I ask looking at our movie collection.

"Second hand lions or Avengers." Phantom rubs the back of his neck.

"Which one would you like to see?"

"Mom?" A very tired Jazz yawns. Phantom turns invisible in surprise.

"Oh it's just Jazz." Phantom turned visible again.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz rubbed her eyes and stared at Phantom.

"Yes Jazz, go back to bed. This is all a dream." Phantom waved his hands and went ohhh (like the ghost groan yall know what I'm talking about?)

"Danny, I wasn't born yesterday. What are you doing?" Jazz put her hands on her hips. They acted like brother and sister.

"About to watch Avengers with Maddie, want to watch?" Phantom gestured over at the TV. Jazz put her hands on her hips, preparing to scold Phantom.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Jazz asked in shock.

"Totes serious." Phantom mocked Jazz. Funny, Danny did the same thing to her this morning.

"You know I hate that word." She growled at him.

"Lighten up Jazz, it's just a movie." Phantom floated on his back.

"How do you guys know each other?" I spoke up.

"See, now that's a funny story." Phantom rubbed the back of his neck.

"There was this consoler at our school, which was actually a ghost. She held a prep assembly that was designed to kill me. But Danny here pushed me out of the way before it happened." Jazz said in a rush. I almost didn't notice her mention our school.

"Our?" I press.

"I haunt Casper high. It's where most ghost attacks happen." Phantom said continuing to rub the back of his neck. Danny does that a lot too. It must be a teenager thing. "Are we going to watch this movie or not?" Phantom tried changing the subject.

I grab the movie and put it in. He smiles, and sits on the couch. Right in the middle. I had no choice but to sit next to him.

~~~The next morning POV~~~

Jack woke up next to nobody. He sighed and stretched out. Maddie must have already woken up. He lazily puts on his bright orange hazmat suit. He slips on his rubber boots and gloves. Maybe today will be the day he actually catches that mysterious Phantom. Deep down Jack knew that if he caught the ghost, he wouldn't tear him apart molecule by molecule. He just wanted to study him. And he knew that Phantom was a danger to his family.

Ghosts like Phantom would kill his family without hesitation. After all he was a ghost, so why not attack a ghost hunting family. It was up to the Fentons to get rid of this threat. Why people hailed Phantom as a hero was ludicrous to Jack. Even his own daughter was a Phan!

Jack made his way down the stairs. He gasped when he saw that Phantom was on his couch. Phantom was leaning against Maddie like she was a human pillow. Jazz's head leaned against Phantom's shoulder. Jack made his way to the front of the three. Thankfully his family was still alive; it just looked like they all were asleep. Even Phantom looked like he was resting, which is impossible, ghosts don't sleep. But somehow he was breaking everything Jack knew about ghosts. Jack waved a hand in front of Phantom's face, but he just continued to snore. Jazz stirred in her sleep, before opening her dazzling green eyes.

"Dad?" She said staring straight at Jack. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Phantom. She shook him saying get up.

"5 more minutes Jazz. I won't be late to school, trust me." He said still asleep. Jack remained silent. He would have tried to capture Phantom. If it weren't for the fact he was studying him sleep.

"Danny, GHOST!" Jazz exclaimed waking up Phantom and Maddie both up.

"WHERE'S THE GHOST!?" Phantom shot up covering his hand over his heart. "Jeez Jazz you scared me to death." He didn't notice Jack yet. Jack took his chance and aimed his gun at Phantom's head.

"What are you doing here spook?" Jack growled.

"Stealing your fudge." Phantom said without thinking. He had this little smirk on his face.

"Run Danny!" Jazz screamed at the ghost boy. Phantom flew through the roof and out of the house. Little did they know he just went into his room and turned human. A few moments later, and a heated debate about a certain ghost boy, Danny came downstairs.

"I heard yelling, is everyone okay?" Danny struggled holding in a smirk.

"PHANTOM STOLE MY FUDGE!" Jack cried hugging Maddie. She was giggling like a little school girl. Awww mornings in the Fenton family never get old.

Should I continue this or not? I like Phantom and Maddie bonding.


	2. Chapter 2

See ya below!  
~~~ Maddie POV  
A week has passed since Phantom came to FentonWorks. I was beginning to wonder if he was avoiding us. I can understand why he avoided Jack. Jack has had it out for Phantom even more now that he thinks Phantom stole his fudge. Jazz seemed a bit too happy for her own good, and Danny... Well Danny always tried to avoid us. He didn't seem to like the criticism Jack gave Phantom.  
I sigh to myself. I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting on our dining room table was a small white box, a vase filled with roses, and a card. I smile to myself and walk over to the table. Jack must have gotten them. I was surprised to see Jack's name was written, in sketch like cursive, on top of the box. The card's envelope said "To the Fenton Family," on it. I pick it up and open it. The front cover was just a simple green Thank You on a white card. Inside the card read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fenton,  
Thank you for taking me with you Mrs. Fenton. You don't know what it meant to me. I know these flowers won't pay you back, but they were pretty. :) I never did find that cat again, she must have found a new home.  
Mr. Fenton, I don't think before I say things. So I am sorry about the whole "stealing your fudge" thing. It must have seemed really rude, and also I am extremely crabby in the mornings. Write that down somewhere, it might be your next scientific breakthrough. Oh, I bought you some more fudge. I hope you like chocolate chips mixed in.  
Thanks again,  
Danny Phantom.  
P.S. I didn't steal anything. Surprise surprise! I actually have cash, believe me or not.  
P.S.S. Jazz, give Danny back his laptop! Danny will sit on you. He told me. So :( to you!

I chuckled to myself. Phantom's sense of humor was a bit weird to me, but I still enjoyed it. It was kind of weird, Phantom trying to act so human. He actually went out and bought these things for us? It was thoughtful and kind, but something a ghost would never do. Why didn't our ecto-alarms go off? I walk over to the control panel in the kitchen.  
"Show the last 8 hours of security tapes. Fast forward at 16 times until further notice." I washed as the video sped through. Nothing happened until about 3:41 A.m. A thunderstorm hit, and our power went out. The security cameras were ran by their own personal generators. "Play at normal speed." I command the device. After a moment Phantom floated through the floor holding all the items. He must have came through the lab. He set the items on the table, and slightly adjusting them. He smiled to himself, and flew through the roof.  
I leave the things out for Jack to see, but I look at the roses closer. They were a beautiful yellow and red mix. The colors seemed to melt together, like a painting. They were gorgeous. Jack came down stairs shortly after. I hand him the card, and he silently reads it over.  
"I don't know what he is trying to pull, but I don't like it." He grumbles to himself. He picks up the box of fudge and examines it. He shrugs, and then takes a bite of the fudge. "Oh my... It's delicious!" His eyes light up, and I let out a small chuckle.  
"I wonder where he got it from." I think aloud.  
"Says Cabelas on the box." (I don't know if Cabelas is in other states/countries, but it's a hunting store. That happens to make really good fudge.)  
"The closest Cabelas is in Cicero. That's over 20 miles away." (I am not from Illinois, so have mercy on me DX)  
Jack shrugged and went down into the lab carrying his box of fudge. I laugh, and look outside. It was a beautiful day out, there wasn't a cloud in sight. I love summer; the weather is hot, the kids are happier, and I have more free time. And with my free time today, I am going to go find Phantom.

I checked in all of his favorite places to haunt, and haven't seen him once. In fact I haven't seen a ghost at all today, not even the pesky Box Ghost.  
Phantom was right, when there are no ghosts causing trouble he is nowhere to be found. It is getting dark, I should probably head home. I sigh, and get into the SUV. I see a black and silver blob flash past the front of the car. I hop out, and grab an ectogun.  
"If you ever touch her again I will trap you in the thermos forever! You hear me Skulker?! Stay away from my family, ghost or human! Got it?!" Phantom screamed at a little green blob squirming in his hand. Next to him was a giant silver robot with a hole in its chest.  
"Got it." The little green blob said. Phantom sighed and pulled out a Fenton thermos. He sucked up both the ghost and robot, before putting the lid on it. A little girl, about the age of twelve came from around a corner. Her raven black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She wore a baggy hoodie, and shorts. What caught my attention the most was her brilliant blue eyes.  
"You really wouldn't keep him in there forever, would you?" The girl asked, and crossed her arms.  
"Well... No, but I have my reasons." He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Enlighten me." She arched an eyebrow.  
"Four reasons: 1 I would have to get a new thermos. 2 It's his obsession, and I can't really blame him for it. 3 Were would my humanity be if I did? 4 Ember would be heartbroken, and I would have destroyed a family. Happy?" He asked with his arms crossed.  
"No I am starving, make me a sandwich woman." She laughed at him.  
"Woman?" He arched an eyebrow. He pulled out a wallet from his hazmat suit. He pulled out some money and gave it to her.  
"Who's your master?!" She yelled and took the money, she laughed like a maniac.  
"God I feel more like your dad than a cousin." He rolled his eyes and started walking. Wait... Did he just say cousin?!  
"You technically are my dad." She elbows him.  
"Don't remind me. I just hope you don't end up a dork like I am. Bullies are no fun to put up with... Geez I sound like Poindexter." He grimaced  
Oh this is weird... I leave my lurking spot and chase after them. He must have heard me, because he whipped his head around.  
"Mo-addie, what are you doing here?" He stumbled.  
"Phantom," I catch up with him. "I have been looking for you all day."  
"Who is she?" The girl asked Phantom.  
"She's right there, ask her yourself." Phantom smiled at her.  
"Maddie Fenton, pleasure to meet you." I wave. A look of disbelief flashed through her face. A grin slowly emerged, and she kept looking back and forth at me and Phantom.  
"Danielle, but I prefer Dani, with an I." She grinned. "So Danny why haven't you introduced me to her before?" Phantom sent death glares to her. I was a bit confused to why Phantom would introduce her to me anyway.  
"Because Dani, she would be confused to why I would introduce my family to her." He gritted out, and elbowed her.  
"Wait, she doesn't know?" Dani looked horrified. He gives her a quick nod. This is a little too confusing. "Bummer, imagine the things we could talk about. Speaking of imagination, I heard you went into space! I am so jelly!" She jumped up and down excitedly.  
"It was so cool! One dream down, about 500 to go. Wait how did you find out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Technus."  
"Ahhh, I see. Technus the blabber mouth." He smiled. I couldn't hold back my curiosity any more.  
"Are you guys brother and sister, because you look just a like. Well if Phantom had black hair and blue... Oh my God..." Things started clicking in my mind.  
"Wait it is not what you think." Phantom's eyes widened. Dani looked like she was about to faint.  
"You would look so adorable with your eyes blue!" I grin at him.  
"I know I should have told you.- wait what?!" Phantom looked absolutely shocked.  
"Yeah, if I were you I'd wear blue contacts." I tell him. He needed some fashion advice, for Pete's sake he wore nothing but a hazmat suit all day. At least I wear goggles for a fashion accessory. He surprises me by starting to chuckle, which turns into a laugh. He keeps laughing until his face turns red.  
"Danny BREATHE!" Dani pats him on the back. He just keeps laughing until he falls to his knees and rolls on the ground. His face turns from red to blue, as he continues to laugh. "You're going to suffocate!" Dani slaps him, but to no avail. I really don't know what was so funny, but I know the perfect way to stop his laughing. I pull out my ectogun and aim it at his face. His eyes widen and he stops laughing. He coughs and tries to catch his breath.  
"There we go." I smile and put my gun away. He pants to catch his breath. He wipes tears from his eyes, and tries not to laugh some more.  
"I almost died right there. That has to be the funniest moment in my entire existence." He coughed and wiped tears from his eyes.  
"I don't see what's so funny, you did have blue eyes before you kicked the bucket." Dani was confused too.  
"Let me show you something." He grinned up at us. His eyes turned sky blue, much different from my son's dark blue eyes. His hands began to glow the same icy blue. He formed a little flower and gave it to Dani. She fiddled with it while she talked.  
"You're eyes were pretty, but you have my color of eyes. Not that icy blue." Dani helped Phantom up.  
"So are you guys brother and sister?" I ask again.  
"More like cousins." Phantom answered.  
"Third cousins twice removed." Dani winked at Phantom, and he rolled his eyes.  
"You look to much a like to be cousins." I raised my eyebrow.  
"It's personal, and way easier to think we are cousins than what we really are." Phantom tried explaining.  
Maybe Phantom was her father, that would explain the conversation they had. But Phantom said he was 15, so that rules that out. Clone? That's more likely, but how would a clone of a ghost boy be a human girl? Maybe she wasn't human. Maybe whoever did this used Phantom's human DNA for one X chromosome, and then used his ghost DNA for the other. BINGO! She was his clone, and she was half human half ghost.  
"I figured it out." I smirk triumphantly.  
"Bet not." Phantom smirked back.  
"How much?" Dani asked. "I bet Danny's five dollars that she figured it out."  
"Dani, you are so on." Phantom gets his wallet and wagers $5. She smirks and gets her money out.  
"Okay, how are we related?" Dani asked.  
"Your his clone. Someone got his human DNA when he was alive and mixed it with his DNA now." I bite my lip.  
"Damn it!" Phantom growled and handed her over the money.  
"Oh yeah! Momma is going to buy a new pair of shoes!" Dani grinned and spun around happily.  
"How did you figure it out?" Danny grumbled.  
"Well I heard her say that you were technically her dad, but that would be impossible if you were 15 like you said before. Also you two could be twins, so you definitely shared a lot of DNA. Since she is a girl she has two x chromosomes. So I figured they used your human DNA for one chromosome, and your ghost DNA for the other." I explain my thinking. Phantom looked stumped for a bit.  
"I got a C in biology, so... Yeah I don't get it, but whatever." Phantom rubbed the back of his neck. Dani yawned.  
"Well 'cuz, it's been good. But this little bird needs to find a certain time ghost. He's teaching me how perfect opening portals. Ta~" Dani grinned, as two rings split around her. Her sweatshirt and shorts were replaced with a hazmat suit like Phantom's, but with girly alterations. She held her hand out, and a wobbly portal appeared in front of her. Before it could close she ran inside. My jaw almost hit the ground.  
"Awww, she is so cheating, I never had a tutor! I can't even duplicate myself yet." Phantom grumbled. I chuckled a bit.  
"Well Maddie, it's getting dark. I better get going." He grins at me and floats a bit.  
"Yeah, bye Phantom. Thank you for the gifts and card." I smile and turn toward the SUV.  
"No problem, it's the least I could do."  
Phantom gave one last smile before flying away.

When I got home Danny was on the couch watching TV.  
"Hey mom, how was your day?" He asked me with a little grin.  
"Very good sweetie, thanks for asking." I set my keys on the table by the door. "How about spaghetti for dinner tonight?"

How did you like it?! I have questions for you guys. Reviews really help me improve what I write, so they would be great.  
Questions:  
1. Are the characters portrayed in this fanfic REALLY out of character?  
2. Should I not have included Dani in here, or did she fit?  
3. Should it be a revelation fic or not?  
4. Should I continue?  
Alrighty that's it, and as always; follow, favorite, and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny has been avoiding me lately. I am starting to wonder if I need to intervene. He always stays out late, his grades are slipping, and he neglects his chores. I realize what it's like to be a teenager. In my years I was a lot worse. But I hope he isn't in a gang, or doing drugs. Every time I try to talk to him, he shrugs it off. Jazz has been covering for him more and more lately. She would say something if he was in a gang or doing drugs. I trust her judgment, and she seems fine with whatever he's doing.  
"Maddie." The home activities and defense system (Hads for a nickname) spoke to me.  
"Yes, Hads?" I take a sip of my coffee. It was about 2 in the morning. I had to test my ectoplasm experiment every 2 hours. It was like waking up to feed a baby. If I didn't have experience as a mom and waking up, I would hate my job.  
"Ectoplasmic manisfacion has been detected on top of the operation center." Hads spoke, and I sighed. I set my coffee down and grab my gun. I walk over to the teleporter.  
"One to the ops center." I command.  
"As you wish Maddie." Hads responded. I wish this thing wasn't so formal. Tomorrow I am going to rewrite the program to make it hold a conversation with me. It sent me up into the ops center in a blink of an eye. I climb the ladder, and make my way to the roof. I look over the city. It was quite beautiful actually. I smile to myself a bit. I hear a light snoring, and turn my head over. There was Phantom sleeping on the roof. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Huh, he really does sleep. I walk over to him, and look. He was sprawled out like a teenager. I nudge him with my foot to wake him.  
"Mom go away." He waves his hand as if he was trying to shoo me. I nudge him again.  
"Phantom get up." I pester him. He shoos me again. I kick him a bit harder, and he bolts up.  
"Fine mom I am up!" He yells, and looks over at me with a bit of blush tinting his cheeks.  
"I am not your mom, but I am glad you're up." I smile at him. He returns the smile with a sad one of his own. "If you want you can sleep in the guest bedroom." I suggest.  
"It's alright Maddie. I just was taking a power nap."  
"What would your parents say if they saw you sleeping out here?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"Lately I don't know. It's different now, and I don't know what to do most days." He hugged his knees and looked over the city. I sit next to him.  
"Want to talk about it?" I ask, and let my motherly instincts guide me.  
"What if you were begging every day for a chance, and they finally gave it to you? You'd be happy right? Well I am just worried." He sighs.  
"Why should you worry? You seem like a good kid, a bit cocky, but still good." I reassure him.  
"The thing is that I worry that they won't look past the fact I am a ghost. They won't see their son, and try to use him... me as an experiment. Before I died they said they would capture a ghost and destroy it. Just what if..." He trailed off. I pull out a cookie from my hazmat suit, and offer it to him. He takes it, and nibbles on it.  
"When my brother told my family he was gay, my parents didn't take it well. They kept telling him that it was just a phase, and he wasn't allowed to see any men. It wasn't until he was about to graduate when my parents begged for his forgiveness. You are given certain people in your life, and you have to cherish them. Ghost or not, you will always be cherished by your family." I didn't look at him, and kept looking over at the view. There was an awkward silence for a bit, and then I heard sniffles. "Phantom are you crying?" I ask and look over at him. His head was buried into his knees.  
"No." He didn't sound very convincing. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug. "Jazz is arguably my best friend." He said eventually. I was a bit shocked, I didn't know Jazz knew Phantom. "I have 2 other very good friends, but she's like my sister. She was also my therapist after an alternate timeline incident. I needed someone to talk to, and she was there." He fiddled with his hands a bit. "I don't know where I'd be without her."  
"You guys aren't dating are you?" I ask with a glare. He bursts out laughing.  
"Oh that's good. I needed that." He wiped a tear from his eye. "She is like my sister, that would be weird."Glad to hear. What about Danny, do you ever talk to him?" I ask.  
"Yeah I do, quite a bit. He actually picked out Phantom, since we both have the same first name we have that special bond. He's a good kid, but he feels alone. I was just like him in school, a nobody. I was the jocks favorite punching bag, and it wasn't until I died that they started loving me. But they only loved half of me. They didn't like the Danny side, just Phantom." He sniffed the air a bit. "Some people hate the Phantom part of me with so much passion, and love Danny. I can't win... I hate my teenage angst." he sighed and stood up. There was a quiet beeping in the distance, and it slowly became louder. "Mom get down!" Phantom tackled me and a second later a boomerang stuck to the wall. It beeped for a second then exploded. Phantom made a shield around us. The red huntress zoomed toward us.  
"Get away from her ghost." Phantom sighed.  
"Can't I have a conversation with someone? I thought we had a truce." Phantom yelled back. He lazily flew up to her level.  
"That was only to save Dani. Oh by the way, why didn't you tell me that Vlad was a halfa like Dani?" She aimed her biggest bazooka at him. I made a mental note of that.  
"How did you find out? Whatever it doesn't matter. Vlad is a fruitloop, but he doesn't bug me that much. Normally he just messes around, but he is super powerful. He could make my life hell. Destroy my family, kidnap my friends, or hurt people I love; like you." He blushed brightly. "I mean... I consider you my friend, and it would probably cry if you were hurt somehow. It's not like I love you or anything. In fact I hate you. Wait no I don't, in fact I really really like you! I think I might be in love with you, but you hate me so it's all one sided. Why am I still talking, I am such a spaz." He buried his face into his hands. I felt kind of bad for the kid. "Maddie dissect me, that seems less humiliating." He flew back down and hid behind me.  
"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that ghost." The red huntress you could practically hear the blush in her voice.  
"Should I leave you two alone." I ask and wink at Phantom. He turns a brighter green. (When he laughs he turns red when he blushes he's green.)  
"You are so not helping. Excuse me while I go kill myself." He walked over to the door to the roof of the ops center. He jumped down inside. "Yep this looks good! Much warmer than the last time!" He yelled up at us.  
"What is he doing? Why are you letting him in your home?" She glares at me.  
"I invited him." I shrug, and her voice was completely shocked.  
"Why? He's an evil ghost who destroyed my life." She yelled. Phantom pokes his head out from the ops center door.  
"My defense, Cujo wasn't my dog. And second, aren't you closer with your dad now? Also you have true friends, not shallow A listers who casted you away." He quickly ducks back inside before she could shoot.  
"Yeah, but..." She argues.  
"Why don't well all go inside, and talk this out." I interrupt. Phantom pokes his head out again, and looks between RH and I.  
"But... He's dangerous, and he could attack us." She argues lamely.  
"I'm dangerous, and I could attack you." I say back.  
"Yeah, but you're human." She crosses her arms.  
"That's racist!" Phantom yelled, and pointed at her.  
"I am not racist!" She yells back.  
"Whatever, you just hate me because I'm black." He z snaps.  
"You're not black." She sounds confused.  
"You don't know me! For all you know I was." He put his hands to his hips. "I am a free black woman, and I don't need no man."  
"Well this is interesting." I say quietly to myself.  
"You're not a woman either." She lands herself on the roof.  
"Want to check?" He sounds smug. Not a second later did I hear a smack. Phantom's face had a perfect hand print on his face. "I deserved that." He rubbed his face tenderly.  
"Yeah you did." She huffed.  
"I am sorry." He whispered, and turned away from her. "You know for everything. If I wasn't so new at the ghost thing before, I could have stopped Cujo faster. Then you could have remained an A lister." He rubbed his arm, and his face was a bright blush. I smile to myself. They would be a cute couple.  
"It's okay, you were right. I did get closer to my dad, and I gained new better friends." RH fiddled with her thumbs.  
"Let's go inside. We can make cookies." I say, and clap once. I smile at them, and Phantom is still blushing.  
"She makes good cookies by the way." He rubs the back of his neck. She sighs, and crosses her arms.  
"If you try anything, I swear..." She trailed off, as I lead her into the ops center.  
"I won't do anything, promise." He gave her his best smile. My son does that same smile, and it can melt hearts. "Maddie and I have been hanging out, and I haven't done anything yet. Well except stole a bit of fudge, but I bought more." He rubbed the back of his neck. I smile at him. "Hey she has even met Danielle. Plus Val she can keep your secret if you want to tell her. If you do, I will tell you how to hunt ghosts better."  
"Why would I?" She growls, and we are halfway to the kitchen.  
"We have the same enemies. Sometimes I even hate myself Val." He says, and hangs his head a bit. I press the transport button, and we are all sucked down into the kitchen. RH let out a little scream in surprise, but Phantom shook it off. I smile and go over to a cabinet, and pull out my recipe book.  
"Chocolate chip, raisins, or triple chocolate m&m?" I ask. They both look at each other.  
"Triple chocolate" They say at the same time. RH removes her helmet and suit with a click of her heel. She was wearing black pajama pants with little green ghosts on them. She had a white tank top on, and she was wearing green slippers. So Valerie was the red huntress, who knew?  
"Nice ghosty pajamas." He smirked at her, and she punched him in the arm.  
"You woke me up, so this is what I was wearing." She crossed her eyes.  
"At least you're not stuck with briefs for the rest of you afterlife. Or stuck in a hazmat suit that grows back every time you take it off." He chuckles a bit.  
"That's a bit weird." She says, and he shrugs. I turn back to my recipe book, and start. One thing about me, is that I am a fast cook. After a few moments I have everything put together.  
"I call the beaters!" Phantom was by my side in a flash. I smile, and hand them to him. He grins and gives one to Valerie. I put the cookies in the oven, and turn toward the teens.  
"Phantom you have batter on your cheek." I point on my face where it would be on him. He tries to reach it with his tongue. I laugh, and cup his face in my hands. I lick one of my fingers and wipe it off.  
"Maaadddieee I am not 4 years old" He whined.  
~~~Flashback  
Danny and I had just made chocolate chip cookies. And as always I give him the beaters. He stands over the sink, and licks it off.  
"Danny you got a bit of batter on your face." I point to where it is. He tries to reach it with his tongue, but misses. "Here let me." I lick my finger and wipe it off.  
"Mooommm I am not 4 years old." He whined.

"Maddie? Are you okay?" Phantom waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked, and stared at him.  
"Yeah I am good." I say with a light blush emerging.  
"Are you sure?" He looked me worried. I pinch his cheek gently. He makes a whine sound.  
"Yep, I am fine." I smile at him. He gives me a strange look then turns back to Valerie. He was explaining about ghost cores, and their powers.  
"You see every ghost has a core, even halfas. A ghosts core can tell a lot about their personality. There are obsessive cores like what the box ghost has. All his powers come from boxes, which his obsession. Or there are element based cores, like mine, which are based off a single element. Some examples are fire, wind, ice, or even sound in Ember's case. Or sometimes there are power cores like Vlad or Pariah Dark. The most common is either obsession cores or power cores." He writes down for her on a piece of paper.  
"So how do you beat them?" She asks, completely involved in what he is saying. I pull up a chair and watch too.  
"Well obsession cores are usually the easiest. There are some tougher ones like Skulker who hunts. But I usually take them head on, and challenge their obsession. Like with Boxy I will make circle jokes, and trap him in my thermos. Jazz told me that their psyche is straight forward, and won't stop until they finish their obsession." He smiles at her, and writes it down. "Element cores are tough. Klemper, Frostbite, and me all have ice cores. We get stronger in the cold, and weak with fire. Usually attack with the opposite element. Ember you attack by silencing her audience from chanting."  
He gives her the paper with notes about hunting. I always thought Phantom was an obsessive core, and I was using the wrong weapons on him the whole time. I mentally facepalm at my stupidity.  
"What about power cores?" I ask, but I already know.  
"Never go after them. They are merciless, and they only want to rule. Vlad will leave you alone if you leave him alone. But he's the nicest power core I have met. Pariah is deadly, and will rip you apart. Aragon is a sexist jerk, and I hate him." He confirms what I already knew. I start doing dishes, and Phantom explains some things to Valerie. After a bit the timer dings. We all jump, and I go over and shut the timer off.  
"Phantom, how did you die?" Valerie asks and looks at the table.  
"Suicide by electrocution." He answers, and fiddles with his thumbs. I put the cookies on a plate and set it in front of them. Valerie takes one, and tries not to burn herself.  
"Suicide huh? You don't seem like the type... You know, because you always seem so confident." Valerie stared into her glass. "I wish I could be as confident as you." Phantom didn't say anything, but he went over and sat by her. He smirks evilly, and steals her cookie.  
"You may be confident, but you're insanely stupid." She rolls her eyes. He shrugs and takes a bite out of it. He hands it back to her with a little smirk.  
"Ewww, I am not eating after you." She rolled her eyes.  
"Suit yourself." He takes another bite. There was a light buzzing, and Phantom started patting himself down. He grinned and pulled out a cell phone.  
"Hello, you have called Danny. I am not home right now, please leave a message and call again later." He answers. You could hear a slight muffled yelling. "It's just the Box Ghost. If it was Technus, Skulker, or Vlad I would be worried. Just tell him that the Fentons just got some moving boxes. If he comes I will take care of him." More talking. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Jeesh you're worse than my mom. It's not that big of a deal." Someone started yelling and he held the phone back. "No you can't come over, I'm not home right now." More yelling. "I am busy! I will talk to you tomorrow, the Box Ghost isn't a big threat." He sighed and hung up the phone. "Sorry about that. My friends usually patrol with me, and they forgot their hunting equipment. So where were we?"  
~~~Time Skip  
Warm cookies and milk knocked out those kids faster than Jack with canned cheese. They were both asleep on the kitchen table. I smile to myself, and put a blanket on each of them. Phantom was holding her hand. It was pretty cute actually. They sorted out their differences, and formed a truce. Which is good I guess. I am happy that he is finally winning people over and explaining his situation. I was heading back into the lab when I heard Phantom gasp. He shot up, and looked around.  
"Whoever you are, show yourself." He whispered, and stood protectively over Valerie.  
"Aw the freak knows we are here." A cold woman's voice came from behind him.  
"Spectra, what do you want?" He sighed, and kept his voice to a whisper.  
"I wanted to see how my little loser was going." She smirked and sat down where he was just a moment ago.  
"I am not a loser, go back to the ghost zone Spectra. Or better yet tell me your plan so I can beat you back in there." He whispers, I guess not to wake up Valerie. Spectra chuckles.  
"No plans, just checking out our favorite halfa. The whole Ghost Zone hates you. Frostbite only is nice to you, because he thinks he owes you something for the Pariah incident. Clockwork just doesn't want you to turn into a monster. What was his name again? Was it Dan?" She winked at him. He growled, and she lunges forward grabbing his arm. "Your misery is so sweet and innocent." He reaches behind him, and grabs a thermos. Before she says anything he sucks her it.  
"I should start charging for this." He looks over at Valerie, and picks her up. He walks over to the couch and lays her down. He pulls out his phone, and types something in.  
"Hello, Mr. Gray. This is Danny, Valerie is spending the night tonight... Fenton... Yeah she's fine, she just fell asleep here, and I didn't want you to worry... No sir I won't do anything sir... She's perfectly safe... Thank you Mr. Gray. She will call in the morning." He hung up and smiled. I gasp silently. He pretended to be my son?!  
"Ughhh Phantom?" Valerie groaned. Phantom stroked her hair, and put a blanket on top of her.  
"Sleep well Val. I will be nearby." He whispers, and shoots up toward the roof.

Muhahahaha I did it! Anyway I don't ship Sam and Danny. But I am a hardcore Phantom and Valerie shipper. I hope I didn't ruin it...


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so... it's been a while...  
**~~~ Morning.**  
It was about 8:00 am when the annoying birds woke me up. True to Phantom's word, he was there when I woke up.  
**~~~ Somewhat of a flash back.**  
"Morning Maddie, I made coffee." Phantom was in the kitchen sitting at the dining room table. He was looking over a notebook of theories I was working on. Every once in a while he would add something next to my writings.  
"Phantom, what are you doing?" I ask and pour myself a cup of coffee.  
"Fixing some theories. Humans can get ghost powers by the way. Just only if they get bit by a ghost bug." He wrote something else down. "Pariah Dark isn't the strongest ghost either. The Halfas, the Ghost Writer, and Clockwork are. And the theory you wrote down about me is partially right. I am disliked throughout the ghost zone, but I don't live there." He began to write some more.  
"I was going to edit that later." I say and take a sip of my coffee.  
"Sorry, I saw it laying there, and temptation." He closed the book and handed it back. "Tell me something. What would you do if Danny, your son died, and became a ghost?"  
I was completely thrown off by the question. "Well, I would try to convince him to move on. if he wouldn't... I don't know what I'd do. I mean it would be a miracle if he remembered me in the first place."  
"Why?" He asked and fiddled with his thumbs. He clearly didn't expect that answer.  
"According to ghosts caught by the GIW, they can't remember who they were. Some remember bits of their lives, but others just a ghost of a memory. No pun intended." I shrug. He made a huh sound. "Why do you ask?"  
"Future reference to my afterlife." He salutes with two fingers and puts his face against the table. "I hate ghosts sometimes." He mumbled. I smile, and watch him struggle to stay awake.  
"Earlier you said something about halfas. Or are they?" I ask and start preparing pancake batter.  
"Did I really mention them?" His head shoots up surprised. I nod, and he slumps his head back down. "There are a species of half human ghosts that you haven't came across yet. Well you kind of did, but you didn't exactly know. There are three halfas. One named Plasimus, he's obsessed with everything he can't have. He is extremely evil, powerful, and a bit of a fruitloop. The other two you have met. Actually you met all three, but you just didn't know at the time." He tries explaining, but he keeps back tracking.  
"Who are the other two?" I probe.  
"The Phantom family." He looks down and fiddles with his thumb.  
"Wait you're a halfa?" I gasp.  
"Yes, no, kind of sorta..." He rubs the back of his neck. I started thinking about this for a moment. If Danielle is a clone, then why did she turn out female.  
"So Danielle wasn't created from your dead and live DNA. She was created from just a single strand. Do you know what this means?!" I clap, and looks scared. "She's your daughter not your clone! Whoever created her had to stabilize the extra x chromosome with someone else's." That's when Phantom fainted. Valerie walked into the room yawning.  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked and pointed at the collapsed Phantom on the floor.  
"He just figured out he had a daughter." I grin, and Valerie looked at me for a moment. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted. "Well then..."

"Phantom wake up." I shake him a bit. "Phantom it's time to wake up."  
"Ughhh Mrs. Smith don't worry I will save your cat." He shooed me away.  
"Let me try Mrs. Fenton." Valerie came up behind me. I stepped away from him. She went next to his ear and whispered something. His eyes shot open, and he sat up straighter than an arrow.  
"How did you?" He looked at her.  
"Pah-lease, I went to go check up on him after the Danielle incident. The idiot changed forms in front of me. I owe you an apology Phantom. You were right all along, and I never took the time to listen to you." She frowned. "All this time I was doing his dirty work."  
"At least he doesn't threaten your identity." He shrugs. "Valerie in all honesty I should be apologizing to you. I should have told you about us in the very beginning, but I just couldn't do it. Bye gones?" He held out his hand.  
"Bye gones." She shook it. "What time is it?"  
"Too early. I want to sleep." He rolled over on the couch.  
"Valerie, do you think he's ticklish?" I grin evilly.  
"You wouldn't." He sat up and glared half heartedly.  
"I think it is a scientific breakthrough if we do." Valerie grinned just as evilly. She lunged and pinned him down.  
"No! I swear I am not responsible for your injuries!" He squirmed and tried to break free. I grin and wiggle my fingers at him. "This isn't fair!" I lunged and tickled his sides. He burst out laughing and squirmed harder. "Help!"  
"Scream all you want no one's going to help you." I pin him down as Valerie tickled him.  
"Want to bet?" He manages in between gasps for air. "JAZZ CODE RED!" Upstairs rapid thumping came running downstairs. Jazz stood at the end of the stairs and watched us tickle Phantom until he turned red. She burst out laughing, and came over to us.  
"Danny code red is for emergencies only." She grinned evilly.  
"It is! I am about to morph!" He said in between laughs. Jazz's grin was knocked off her face.  
"Oh... Mom I would get away from him." Jazz tugged on my arm. Suddenly there was a bright light, and I had to look away. When I looked back Phantom was fight a ring around his waist. He pushed it back down, and laid there panting.  
"That hasn't happened in a while." He stood up and stretched. Valerie and I stood dumbfounded by the light show.  
"What was that?!" I ask, and he flinches.  
"It's how I switch forms." He shrugged, and then gasped. "Darn it, I got to go. Thanks for the cover Jazz." He smiled and was about to take off. "Valerie want to go with me?"  
"Thought you'd never ask." She grinned.  
"Wait Phantom, Valerie, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" I ask. "We are having a barbeque."  
They look at each other. Phantom rubs the back of his neck.  
"I don't want to be a mooch." He eventually said.  
"I will ask my dad, but I think he will say yes." Valerie smiled.  
"Nonsense Phantom, and Valerie bring your dad if you want." I smile. Jazz nearly faints. "Sam, Tucker, and Danny will be there too."  
"Well... Okay..." He blushes a light green. (Blushing is green, laughing is red... Don't ask)  
"Great!" I clap. "It starts at 6:30."  
Phantom gasps out a blue whisk.  
"I seriously got to go, they are getting closer." And with that the red huntress and Phantom take off.

Short? Possibly. Filler? Definitely. As requested by: Bengalqueen I am going to make a dinner scene.  
Thanks to these followers:

_**1eragon33**_

_**AmnaMoto**_

_**Amywxue**_

_**Dragonian Master**_

_**Hoytti**_

_**MPHBC**_

_**MidnightOwl260**_

_**NerdyWriterGirl**_

_**SpiritAni**_

_**TallieCat**_

_**TerraOfLight**_

_**TyroAkira**_

_**Zinnia99**_

_**bushlandghostgirl13**_

_**ghostanimal**_

_**melanshi**_

_**nikodark**_

_**sohrem666**_

_**victiniphantom**_

_**yinyang1113**_

Review responses:

**Ghostfudge160:** SEE I CONTINUED!

**Guest:** Thanks, and I love the word totes.

**Zinnia99:** I ship Jack and fudge...

**pieluver1800:** BAM LOOKY HERE!

**MPHBC:** ^_^

**meapzilla2mouse:** I like you too.

**OmG:** sorry about your appendix... I didn't think I was that funny

**Dragonian Master:** I'm not saying I'm a gold digger, but...

**sohrem666:** 2 things... that picture is really creepy, and I continued it :)

**1eragon33:** yes sir, thank you sir! I'M OLD GREG!

**Midnightowl260:** Still in the process of it.

**victiniphantom:** gfdgsre ( a spider landed on my hand in the middle of typing this part. I kept it for the humor of my smashing my hand on the keyboard to shake it away.)

**Ghostfudge160**: we meet again...

**pie:** revelation means to reveal something.

**Hoytti**: thanks for answering the questions... Would you like a taco?

**bengalqueen:** Thanks! Means a lot, and I am following your advice.

**Hoytti:** are you stalking me or something?!

**Ghostfudge160:** GFARGRS WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!

**NerdyWriterGirl:** You noticed my plot hole... shhhh don't say anything...

**Amywxue:** KAY!

** :** I feel the same way. Sam is over used.

**ghostanimal**: thank you!

**ghostanimal:** ME TOO... QUIT FOLLOWING ME!

*runs out of the room screaming!*

And thanks to the favorites!

**1eragon33**

**Dragonian Master**

**MoonShadow7117**

**PhanGirl135**

**SpiritAni**

**Strong Like Donkey Kong**

**TallieCat**

**TyroAkira**

**ghostanimal**

**sohrem666**

**victiniphantom**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you want these mom?" Danny asks and carries a big box of hamburgers.  
"Next to the barbeque." I say over my shoulder and continue to slice tomatoes. He scurries outside.  
"Do you need me to slice up more onion Mrs. F?" Sam asks and shows me a plate of onion.  
"That should be enough." I smile, and look outside. Tucker is setting up the stereo system and speakers, and Jack was filling the blow up pool. Jazz was the actual chef, seeing how Jack burns everything he touches. Outside there was a giant table full of food, ranging from potato salad to ribs. It was 6:25, and everyone should be arriving pretty soon.  
"Mrs. F, should I go get the veggie burgers out of the freezer now?" Sam asks, and finishes putting everything onto plates. I nod, and then the doorbell rings.  
"I got it!" I smile, and rush over to the door. I open it with the biggest grin I could muster. Just to have it wiped off my face. There at my door stood Vlad Masters. I mentally groan, Jack must have invited him. "Hi, Vlad. I didn't know you were coming." I struggle to hold a smile. I let him in, against my better will.  
"Yes, well I couldn't pass up a chance to see you Maddie." He gives me a creeper smile. "That and Jack insisted I came."  
"He can be persistent." I scurry back into the kitchen. At least Sam would be there to make it less awkward.  
"Hey Mrs. F, did you move it?" She asks with her head in the freezer. "Wait no. I found it, Tucker hid it behind the meat." She stands straight up holding a small box, and she closes the freezer door. She drops it when she sees Vlad. Unlike me, she didn't hold back a glare that could kill. "Why is he here?" Venom thick in her voice.  
"Why Samantha, I thought you liked your mayor." He said sarcastically. Phantom, Danny, and Sam don't like Vlad. I wonder what he did to all of them.  
"What gave you that idea?" She growled. I was about to defuse the situation, when Danny walked in.  
"Hey Sam have you... What is he doing here?" He growled. Some things never change.  
"Hello again little badger. Give uncey Vlady a hug." Vlad took a step towards him, and Danny got into a defensive stance.  
"Drop dead." He growled.  
"Daniel James Fenton, that is not how you talk to someone." I scolded him. I may not like Vlad, but I raised him better than that. The doorbell rang, and it defused the situation. I answered the door, and Valerie and Damon were holding two bowls. Valerie was carrying a bowl full of fruit salad, and Damon a bowl full of watermelon. (MOST HEAVENLY FRUIT IN THE WORLD!)  
"Valerie and Damon! I am so glad you could make it." I grin and wave them in. "The pool should be ready, and Sam and Tucker are already here."  
"What about Phantom?" Valerie asks with a light blush tinting her cheeks.  
"Not here yet." I smile sheepishly.  
"Phantom is coming?" Vlad asks appearing basically out of nowhere. Valerie tenses up, and takes a step back.  
"Yeah, at least he said he would." I shrug as if it wasn't a big deal.  
"The same ghost boy you have been hunting for over a year? Public enemy one?" Vlad asks like I am crazy.  
"We have formed an alliance." I smile. "Why don't we go outside." I lead them toward the back door, before Vlad could argue more. Vlad was the first one out the door.  
"Hey Vlad!" Someone yelled. "Pay back!" And with that Vlad was hit in the face with a super soaker. A bunch of laughter broke out. Phantom stood proudly in swim trunks and holding a giant super soaker.  
"Nice one Danny!" Tucker said, and Phantom high fived him.  
"Why you!" Vlad took off, and started chasing Phantom.  
"Catch me if you can fruitloop!" He took off running. Valerie started laughing and ran outside. She was wearing shorts, and a tank top. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. When Phantom ran past her he threw his water gun at her. She grinned evilly and took aim at Vlad. She stuck her tongue out and aimed the gun. She shot it and hit him right on the head. He spun around and sent glares at her.  
"Opps, did I do that? You know for a smart girl, I'm easily led." She put a finger to her chin in thought. Vlad looked like he was about to have a heart attack.  
"V-Man you made it! The Packers game starts in 15 minutes!" Jack came out of the basement entrance. "Tucker will you turn on the projector?" Tucker saluted and ran over to the electronics table. Damon and I awkwardly watched our children run around with super soakers. I grab some fold up chairs and put them on by the projector screen. Someone shoots me with water. I squeal and spin around. The teens were all pointing at each other.  
"Oh you wanna play with the big kids huh?" I grin evilly, and pull out two water pistols from the pool. "Tell me something, are you feeling lucky?" I chase after them.  
"Run!" Danny yells and everyone breaks off. But it's too late, I took aim and hit Sam and Valerie simultaneously. I chased after Tucker and Danny, they didn't stand a chance and I hit them on the back of the head. That only left Phantom. I look around waiting to dodge any attacks. I hear him pump his gun from behind me. When he fires I back flip and dodge his blast easily. I take aim mid flip and shoot him square in the face.  
"Woah, your mom is seriously kick ass." Valerie whispered to Danny. I grin and blow imaginary smoke from my guns. I make my way back to the adults with a sense of pride.  
~~~ No one's pov (Before you read further: there is a head cannon in here. I think duplicates have different minds and body's so they have different taste buds. Also Sam doesn't like like Danny. If you get what I am saying.)

"Food's ready!" Jazz yelled and set a huge plate of burgers and hotdogs on the table. Before anyone could blink Tucker, Danny, Phantom, and Jack were at the table. A mumbled "boys" escaped the other attendants mouths. What surprised everyone was how Phantom and Danny worked in almost perfect sync. Danny began to prepare two burgers, while Phantom got two plates of side dishes. Once they were finished they traded with each other.  
"You got me potato salad? I don't like potato salad." Danny looked at his plate, grumpy.  
"Since when have you not liked potato salad?" Phantom countered.  
"Since always." Danny grumbled and began walking toward Tucker. Phantom sat on the other side of Tucker.  
"Liar, you've always liked potato salad." Phantom said confidently and took a bite of his burger. His eyes grew wide and he struggled to chew it down. "Mustard, seriously?" He tried to scrape off the sour yellow condiment.  
"Yeah, you always have mayonnaise, mustard, and 5 pickles." Danny arched an eyebrow at him.  
"No I eat mayonnaise, ketchup, and 5 pickles." Phantom corrected and gave up on the burger.  
"Are you two seriously fighting? You are usually in sync with each other. Who's the original?" Tucker distracts them.  
"I am." They say at the same time. They look at each other and glare.  
"No I am." Danny glared harder.  
"Um excuse me, but you can't make a duplicate unless you're in ghost form. And since I haven't changed forms yet, I am the original." Phantom smirked in confidence.  
"Yeah well after I created you I changed back, so I am the original." Danny looked equally as confident.  
"What are they fighting about?" Maddie asked Sam while they were setting up their plates. Sam almost dropped her plate.  
"They are fighting? They never fight, they get along great." Sam threw her glance over at the two boys butting heads. She sighed and set her plate down on an extra chair. She marched over to the boys and grabbed their ears. She said something that Maddie couldn't hear, and they blushed brightly. They stepped back from each other and shook hands. Sam visibly looked annoyed and went back for her plate.  
"Idiots." She grumbled and made her way towards the group of teens. Jazz and Valerie weren't far behind. Vlad, Jack, Damon, and Maddie all sat next to each other watching the game. Vlad, Damon, and Jack's eyes were glued to the screen. Turns out Damon was also a big Packers fan. Maddie took this time to excuse herself, and went inside.  
"Go! Go! Go! Touchdown!" They stood up and yelled. Danny and Phantom had a hard time paying attention to the conversation at hand. Their eyes drifted from friends to the game. It was almost half time, and the Packers were winning 14 to 3. Phantom gave Danny a look, and they nodded in silent agreement. With that Phantom got up and walked over to Vlad. All the teens looked fearfully at him, and he gave them a weak smile.  
"Vlad, we need to talk." Phantom whispered into his ear.  
"Likewise Daniel." Vlad said and excused himself. Phantom lead him into the house. He looked around, and didn't see anyone. "What did you want to say this time?" Vlad sighed. Little did they know Maddie was watching from the top of the stairs.  
~~Maddie's pov  
"What did you want to say this time?" Vlad sighed.  
"I need to talk to you about Dani and Valerie." Phantom says and leans against the wall.  
"Figured as much." Vlad crossed his arms.  
"First Val. You know that she knows. I didn't tell her, but I don't want you to hurt her." Phantom sounded really protective.  
"Okay." Vlad shrugged.  
"And if you... Wait did you just say okay?" Phantom asked confused. Vlad shrugged again. "That was easy... Now for Dani. Who's her mother?"  
"I think it's Demi Lavato for Dani... It could have been Selena Gomez." Vlad brought a hand to his chin in thought.  
"Really? You used celebrities?" Phantom looked flabbergasted.  
"It wasn't cheap either." Vlad rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to mix your DNA with someone you knew. It would have been awkward... for all of us. Now Daniel, what are you doing here?"  
"I was invited." Phantom shrugged.  
"Why are you like that? Why haven't you told them yet? According to Jack you've been buttering them up for weeks." Vlad crossed his arms. "Are you ever going to quit lying to them?"  
I was shocked. Phantom had been lying to us, for weeks!  
"I'm as scared Vlad. You don't know how hard it is to even be here. 'I want to tear the ghost boy molecule by molecule.'" He mocked Jack. " 'No Jack then there would be nothing for us to dissect.' If they say these things to their own son, imagine what they'd say to you."  
Did he just say what I think he said?  
~~~ Flashbacks  
"I'm one of the three half ghosts."  
"My parents hate ghosts."  
"I electrocuted myself in my parents lab."  
"Mo-addie, what are you doing here?"  
"Danny you have blue eye, just like me."  
"Hey Damon, this is Danny... Fenton."  
"They won't see their son, they would see a ghost. And they would try to use him... me as an experiment."  
"My name is Danny! Danny Phantom!"

Danny Fenton... Danny Phantom. Fenton, Phantom. Oh my God the ghost boy is my son!  
~~~~~~ AN  
Hey guys! So I know this is short ish... but I have good news or bad news depending how you take it. Only 3 more chapters left. Maddie figured it out, but you will be surprised what she does with the info... DUN DUn Dun dun! Thanks for the reviews peeps! Snowleopard0 out!


	6. Chapter 6

Breathe Maddie. Just breathe, and everything will be alright. There is no way my son can be the ghost boy. Phantom can't be my son, no way no how. I mean Phantom's hair may be styled the same way. And maybe their voices sound just alike. And how Danny is never around when Phantom shows up. Oh my great aunt Maurice! How could I have been so oblivious?! My own baby died, and I didn't even know! He committed suicide so he could protect the town. My poor poor baby.  
"Mom? Are you in there?" Jazz knocked on my bedroom door. I unlock it and pull her in. "Mmmhmmm." I put my hand over her mouth and look down the hall.  
"Do you have any recording devices on you?" I ask and look her in the eye. She scrunches her eyebrows together and shakes her head. I release her, and she rubs her jaw.  
"Mom, are you okay?" She asks quizzical.  
"Yeah I am perfectly fine." I lie, and she glares me down. "No I'm freaking out actually."  
"Want to talk about it?" Jazz asks and sits on the bed. I nod and sit across from her.  
"Okay what if you knew something really important, and you didn't know how to tell them that you know?" I ask, and she gives me a knowing look.  
"Mom, sometimes some secrets aren't for you to tell. Let that person come to you, and be supportive." She smiles and puts her hand on mine.  
"What if that secret is getting them hurt? How am I suppose to protect them?" I ask desperately.  
"Sometimes you just can't protect everyone. They will have to know the consequences and benefits of whatever they are doing." She gives a sad smile, and waits for me to continue.  
"I know about Danny being half ghost, Jazz. I worry that something is going to hurt him, and he will try to face it alone." I fight back tears.  
"I figured as much. He's a tough kid mom, and he will never be alone. He has friends and family to guide him. He even has ghost allies."  
"So how much will my therapy session cost today?" I joke, and she laughs a little.  
"I will give you a discount." She grins at me. "Mom trust me when I say that Danny is a good kid. Let him come to you, because he is very vulnerable. He wants to know if he can completely trust you, but he will always love you. Come on, let's go back outside." She stands up and offers me her hand.  
"Okay, thanks Jazz. No wonder he likes talking to you so much." I take it and follow her outside.  
"Touchdown!" Everyone yells once we get outside. Phantom and Jack high five, and grin at each other.  
"If it helps, pretend you don't know." Jazz whispers to me, and I give a weak nod.  
"Honey! Phantom told me some interesting stuff, and let me blabber on about ghosts." Jack yelled over at me. I smile, and sit next to him.  
"That's nice dear." I say, and watch Phantom blush. It's weird calling my son Phantom, but Jazz said to act like I don't know. Jack wraps an arm around Phantom's shoulders. Vlad looked less than happy, but he held a small smile.  
"The Fentons and Phantom have an alliance now. Who knew Phantom knows a lot about fudge." Jack proclaimed and Phantom grinned.  
"My dad is a big fudge fan too. Must be genetic or something." Phantom stole a glance at his duplicate.  
"You're one step closer to being a part of the Fenton family. Like Vlad here is my brother." Jack wrapped an arm around Vlad. Vlad cried out, but didn't struggle much.  
"Uncey Vlad." Phantom laughed, and Vlad gave a half hearted glare.  
"I've got the cake!" Jazz yelled and set down a huge black and white cake. It had Danny's phantom emblem on the sides. It read on top Happy Death day!  
"I thought you guys forgot!" Phantom looked scared a bit.  
"You thought we forgot about your death day Danny? There's more of a chance of me wearing a pink dress." Sam smiled and took a picture of Phantom.  
"Jazz planned on throwing the party in the park, but this was a much better idea." Tucker added, and stood beside Sam. Jazz finished putting on all the candles, and started lighting them up.  
"What's going on?" Valerie came up behind me and asked.  
"A year and about a week ago, Phantom half died. Ghost celebrate it like we celebrate birthdays." I answer, and watch the candles light. She nods in understanding, and watches with me.  
"Happy Death day to you, happy death day to you. Happy Death day dear Danny. Happy Death day to you!" Everyone sang, and Phantom blew out the candles.  
"What did you wish for?" Jack asked.  
"I am not allowed to say that word. I don't think any ghost says the W word anymore. There is just a lot of problems when you say it. Unless you say: I wish Desiree was back in the ghost zone." Phantom smiled. Jack's grin deflated a little. "I just hope everyone was having as much fun as me." And with that being said Jack grinned hugely. Jazz started to cut the cake, and Phantom stood next to me.  
"Thank you." He said randomly.  
"For what?" I ask and raise an eyebrow.  
"For giving me a chance. I have something I want to tell you, but not just yet." He looked up at me.  
"You know where to find me." I smile down at him. He gives me a grin back.  
"Danny get over here!" Valerie waved him over.  
"Coming!" He yelled back. He gave me a quick hug before dashing after his friends. I smile, and Damon sneaks up behind me.  
"He loves you a lot." He says, and I smile.  
"I know." I say and look over at him. "I consider him my son."  
"It's hard not to like him once you get to know him. My daughter hasn't stopped talking about him since yesterday. I think she is developing a crush on him." Damon states, and I smile.  
"Phantom already admitted to liking her, he is just a bit shy with his feelings." I hear a squeal and turn my attention back to the kids. Danny was wiping cake off his face while Vlad was smirking evilly. Jack laughed beside him, and took a step away.  
"That's it Vlad!" Danny laughed and stormed at him. Vlad still smirked as Danny ran right past him. Phantom tapped Vlad's shoulder, and threw some cake at him. Vlad dodged and it hit Danny right in the face. Danny stumbled back, and Phantom caught him and set him on the ground. Danny wiped off the cake from his face dramatically.  
"I'm so sorry!" Phantom yelled. "Stay with me partner!"  
"It's over for me. Tell my family, that I love them." Danny faked dying. Vlad walked over to Phantom and set a hand on his shoulder. He pretended to wipe tears away. Jack bowed his head in sorrow, and the teens pretended to cry in each other's shoulders.  
"Nooo!" Phantom yelled up at the sky, and the teens broke out laughing. I shook my head and laughed a bit. Damon chuckled beside me.  
"They have promising careers as actors." Damon wiped a tear from his eye. "This has to be the most fun I've had in ages."  
"Same, and it's just the beginning. Jack and I got some fireworks if the Packers win tonight." I grin and Damon laughs. Phantom and Jack run over to us.  
"Maddie where did you put Fenton air horn, duct tape, and do we have whipped cream?" Jack asks and snickers beside Phantom.  
"We can use shaving cream too. Just don't forget the egg." Phantom added, and suppressed giggles.  
"Next to the Fenton anti creep stick, junk drawer, and yes next to the milk." I answer, and they run inside. "Boys." I roll my eyes.  
"At least they are getting along." Damon added, and I nod.  
"I think it's the start of a wonderful relationship." I smiled, and watched the kids. Vlad sat next to Danny, and they seemed to be joking around. Valerie even lightened up on her glare. Sam and Tucker didn't look trusting, but every once in a while shared a laugh. I saw something come out from under the ground and wrap around Vlad's legs. He didn't seem to notice though.  
"Do you see that too?" Damon asked and pointed at Vlad's legs.  
"Yes, probably some type of prank." I answer, and Jack sneaks up behind Vlad. Phantom darts up from under the ground and blows an air horn in Vlad's face. Vlad did nothing, until Jack threw the whipped cream egg at him. Vlad just turned his head, and went right past him. Phantom turned intangible, and the egg hit Tucker in the face. Everyone broke out laughing as he wiped the stuff off his face.  
"EWWWW!" He yelled and grabbed Phantom's hand. He forced Danny to wipe it off with his hand. Phantom squealed and pulled away. He turned to Vlad and wiped it on him. Surprisingly Vlad just laughed, and turned to Jack.  
"I remember we had much better pranks in college. Remember when we rewired the vending machines to give the wrong candy?" Jack and Vlad laughed.  
"The best one had to be when we changed all the lights on the football stadium to black lights. Then we painted the turf telling saying there was a bomb under the bleachers!" Jack wiped a tear from his eye. The teens and Vlad laughed.  
"Can't do that now, too many security cameras." Vlad added.  
"Wait that was you?!" I yell at them. "It took a month before they let us back in school! And it took me another month to learn which candy was what!" I yell at them. Everyone burst out laughing.  
~~~ Time skip  
The Packers won, and there was a big commotion for a while. Vlad may have dodged the egg, but he didn't know his legs were duck taped to the chair. Again more commotion, but everyone was laughing. Vlad and Jack seemed to bond a bit. After all they use to be best friends in high school and college. Danny seemed to have liked Vlad a little more. Phantom was now a member of the Fenton family, and vowed to never to steal Jack's fudge again. Phantom and Valerie sat a little closer than usual, and they shared ghost hunting stories, and just a hint of blush on both their faces. Over all the party was fantastic.  
"Thanks for inviting us Maddie." Valerie said as her and her dad were leaving.  
"It was a lot of fun." Damon added.  
"Thanks for coming." I smile at them and wave one last time as they enter their car. Vlad and Jack sat on the couch knocked out. Beer cans littered the coffee table, and the TV flickered on to the news.  
"It seems that the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, as allied himself with the Fentons. Our helicopters showed Phantom playing with the teenagers at the party." It zoomed up on Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie. I shut off the TV, and picked up some of the empty cans off the table.  
"I hate when they do that." Danny, still as Phantom, came up behind me. "They never leave me alone." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's been fun, but I have to go. I've already pushed my limit as far as I can, and soon I will just fade away." He blurted out quickly, and then smacked a hand over his mouth.  
"You're a duplicate, I understand. You had to be at two places at once." I smile at him and throw away the cans. He lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you Maddie." He says on last time, before he starts to fade. Slowly he begins to disappear, just as Danny entered the room  
"Mom is it okay if Sam and Tucker spend the night? They already asked their parents and they said yes." He asked hopefully.  
"Of course sweetie, but Tucker is going to have to sleep with you." I warn and he nods. He runs back outside, and comes back with Sam and Tucker on his tail.  
"Thanks mom!" He yells and darts up the stairs. I yawn and make my way upstairs too. I go into my room and flop down.  
"Time out."

Look at me I did a thing! Sorry about the spacing, bad grammar, horrible spelling, and just a bad idea in general. I've been writing this for a week, and this is all I got. Next chapter Clockwork will take Maddie for an adventure! Yeah, 2 more chapters, I think. Who knows, I might make a sequel.


	7. Chapter 7

*Screams in frustration* All my work for this chapter gone! I can't find it anywhere so now I have to start over. 9/23/13

"Time out." Someone unfamiliar said. It shocked me out of my half asleep daze. I dart for my ectogun on my belt, and it's not there. "I removed all your weapons." I spin toward the voice, prepared for any attempt of an attack. There was none, instead a little ghost boy wearing a purple cloak floated there. He loosely gripped his staff, which was about twice his height.  
"Who are you?" I growl at him, and I cautiously look for a weapon.  
"Introductions, fine, I am Clockwork." He changed into an older man, maybe mid 30's. "Master of time, and I am the guardian of Danny's future." I went silent for a moment, and he did nothing. Questions ran through my mind, but I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. I think Danny mentioned him before.  
"If you're his guardian of his future, then why are you here?" I eventually asked. His composure was calm, and he held himself confidently. He didn't look threatening, but looks can be deceiving.  
"Because you changed his future Madison." He tossed me some small orange things. I caught them, they were her Fenton Earplugs. The ones I lost a few weeks ago.  
"You did this." I whispered in awe. "You're the one who took my earplugs. You knew I would run into Danny and invite him home." My voice grew with each statement. I paused for a moment, and tried to think of an answer. "But why?"  
"I see time like a parade, with every twist and turn it may or may not take. This future had the best outcomes for everybody." He smiled as he turned toward a door. With a quick swipe of his staff a portal opened. "I need to show you something." He held out his hand, and I took it.  
**~~~ line break**  
"Say cheese!" Sam snapped a photo of Danny in front of the Fenton portal. He was holding onto the hazmat suit designed especially for him.  
"Okay guys I showed you the portal, can we go now? The lab gives me the creeps." Danny said with a shiver.  
"What are they doing?" I whispered to Clockwork. We were floating above the lab invisible.  
"Just watch, this is his past." He answered quietly.  
"Oh come Danny don't tell me you haven't wondered what's on the other side of the portal." Tucker urged. Danny grinned back to his friends.  
"You know you're right." He slipped on the hazmat suit designed for him. "Imagine all the cool things are in there." He took a step toward the portal.  
"Hold on! You can't walk around with your dad on your chest." Sam ripped off the sticker. Danny went inside, and a moment later the portal starts to roar to life. Danny turns around and tries to run out, but his screams indicate he didn't make it. His friends screamed for him, and Phantom tumbled out.  
I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands. Silent tears roll down my cheeks, and Clockwork rubbed my back slowly. He pressed another button, and we were  
teleported in front of the Nasty Burger. Or what remained of the Nasty Burger. A news paper tumbled in front of me. I pick it up, and read the title. I gasped and reread to make sure.  
"Nasty accident leaves family and friends dead?" I read aloud, and run my fingers over the paper.  
"This is the present that we avoided." Clockwork waved his staff around at the ruined city. "Danny did this, when he lost everyone."  
I said nothing, and tried to absorb the new information. Clockwork floated patiently next to me. Every once in a while he would give a comforting smile.  
"H-how did you stop him?" I feared the worst.  
"I didn't, Danny did. He fought him off and trapped him in a thermos." It made me feel a bit better, but still. I nodded and looked at the ruins of the city. I never really knew how powerful Danny really was. "We better get going." Clockwork shocked me out of my thoughts.  
"Right..." I answer, and pocket the newspaper. I follow him through the next portal.  
**~~~Line break**  
Danny looked between the ages of 20-25. He wore a button up shirt and black slacks. His hair was still messy, but he looked very professional. Well until he started running around a little apartment, looking for something.  
"Val! Have you seen my..." A thump from a thermos to his head. He yelled and rubbed his head. "Thanks... I think."  
"We're going to be late." Valerie came out wearing a beautiful red cocktail dress. She was putting in her earrings.  
"I know I know!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard Vlad and Jazz are already there." He fumbled around in a drawer and pulled out his keys. "Are you driving, or am I?" She shrugged and he tossed them to her.  
Clockwork pressed a button on his staff, and time literally flew by. We landed in front of FentonWorks. He phased us through the door, and there was a small party going on. Danny was talking to Jack, Tucker, someone I didn't recognize, and Vlad. While Valerie was talking to Sam, Danielle, and the older version of me. Jazz was in a conversation with an older woman. I couldn't really understand what they were saying, but I saw Vlad and Jack pat Danny on the back. With a gulp he walked out in the middle of the living room.  
"Hey guys..." Danny said loud enough to quiet the chatter. "Thank you... I have a few words to say." He cleared his throat. "It's been five years to this day that I told you all I'm Danny Phantom."  
"Wait you're Danny Phantom?!" Sam said in mock surprise. Everyone started laughing. Once the laughter died down, he continued.  
"That was the biggest step into the unknown back then. I didn't know how you would take it. It was a risk I was willing to take, and it paid off. And tonight I hope I make another step." He turned to Valerie and got on one knee. "Valerie, will you marry me."  
"Oh Danny! I don't know what to say!" Tears came to her big green eyes.  
"Well I was hoping you would say yes." He blushed, and she pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Yes, of course I'd marry you!" The whole room broke into cheers.  
The timeline stopped, and we flew back in time. It was like water flowing over you.  
"This is what originally was going to happen." Clockwork explained, and we arrived back into my room. I was sleeping calmly next to Jack. The scene fast forward to where I was chasing Danny with our new Fenton bazooka. We spun around, and Vlad was talking in front of a huge crowd. He jumped off the stage, and flew up above the crowd. I gasped, and two rings split across him revealing him to be the Wisconsin ghost. Time progressed forward, and Danny was presenting a PowerPoint of some sort. He was trying to encourage people to do something, and the crowd broke into applause. We spun around again, and he was staring at a giant statue of himself. He sighed, and started to walk home. People from all over flocked over to him, begging for autographs or an interview. We fast forwarded until Danny was 18. The United States military was knocking on FentonWorks begging for him to join.  
"My son is not a weapon!" The other me yelled, and I slammed the door in their face.  
"He is always turning them down. They never would leave him alone." Clockwork said, and fiddled with his staff. "He came to me in this timeline begging me to change it, so I did." He shrugged and looked away.  
"I get it now." I breathed, and smiled lightly at him. "The future you created is perfect Clockwork." He smiles back at me, and rips off the medallion around my neck. I blink, and he was gone. I was back in my old room again.  
**~~~ line break**  
Lots of horrible writing. I am really kind of depressed at the moment, so it reflects my effort. Sorry for all the plot holes and bad grammar. I'm so pissed...


End file.
